


Making an Impression

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [8]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character In Command, M is Sexy as Hell, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Pegging, Prompt Fic, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tanner Belongs to M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new M makes an impression on her Chief of Staff, Bill Tanner (Kitchen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. This was originally three prompt fills for _Dench!M/Kitchen!Tanner: Awkward boner, encore, and pegging. But as they follow on from each other, I decided to make it one fic with three chapters._  
>  Spoilers: Vaguely for Goldeneye  
> Disclaimer: No profit is mine.

"Seems your hunch was right, 007. It's too bad the Evil Queen of Numbers wouldn't let you play it."

Tanner caught sight of Bond's expression as the other man coughed discreetly and he realised with horror that M must have entered the room behind him. _Oh shit!_

He turned towards her and she glared at him; to make matters worse, he could feel himself getting aroused the longer she glowered. Her eyes flicked downwards, just for a moment, but he knew she was aware of his reaction, even as she scolded him for being sarcastic.

"The Prime Minister's waiting for an update," M said sternly. "Proceed with your briefing, Mr Tanner."

He cringed mentally, knowing that it was going to be difficult to concentrate while sporting a hard-on, and he hoped that Bond hadn't noticed. Tanner hadn't been aware of Bond's gaze dropping below head-height, so he continued manfully, moving about as little as possible. 

If Tanner had hoped his cock would relax once the briefing was in full swing, he was disappointed, and it didn't take him long to realise that it was M's presence that was keeping him hard. He would have to go to the Gents as soon as the briefing was over and seek some quick relief; he forced himself not to think about M giving him such relief – that was only going to make his problem worse.

"Go and see what Q's got for you, Mr Bond," M said as soon as Tanner's briefing was complete. "Mr Tanner, my office."

Tanner could barely believe his ears; this situation just got worse and worse. "Yes, ma'am."

He followed her across the room, trying to walk as normally as possible although it wasn't easy with such a massive boner. Thank god the office was mostly empty at the moment.

He was barely through the door of M's office, when she roughly pushed him up against the wall, thankfully where they couldn't be seen, and he realised that she had hold of his engorged prick.

"It seems to me, Mr Tanner, that you've got some apologising to do," M said, squeezing the base of his cock. "Such insubordination clearly ought to be punished."

"I – " His attempt to speak was choked off by the deft way she was releasing him from the confines of his trousers.

"Naughty boys should be punished, don't you agree?" He could only nod dumbly, gazing at her in a lust-filled haze. 

She grabbed his arm none too gently, and dragged him towards the sofa. "Bend over, Mr Tanner," she instructed him, pointing at the arm. 

He obeyed, uncertain about what she was going to do, but still achingly hard. He got his answer a moment later when she pulled his trousers down.

"And I thought Bond was the only man around here who was always ready for action," M said, scraping her fingernails lightly over his naked arse.

Before he could formulate a response, her hand came down on his bare skin with a loud slap, and the only word he could manage to utter was a desperate "Christ!"

She got in half a dozen blows before he was forced to croak out a warning that he was going to come: somehow he didn't think M would want his seed all over her leather sofa. Her left arm came around his body and she wrapped something around the head of his cock; it was only as the spurts from his pulsing prick began to subside that he recognised the object was a pair of very lacy French knickers, Agent Provocateur if he wasn't mistaken.

It was probably just as well he'd already spent himself, he thought, otherwise he'd be coming all over again at the realisation that M had just used her knickers to catch his spunk.

"You'd better straighten yourself out, Mr Tanner," M told him. She gestured at the door to her private bathroom. "I'll speak to you again as soon as 007's gone."

"Yes ma'am." 

He grabbed her knickers as she let go of them, then hurriedly pulled up his trousers with his free hand, before shuffling over to the door. As it closed behind him he wondered briefly whether in fact this was all real, or if he'd simply had a really vivid wank dream at home. Although the stinging of his arse told him it was no dream, and he found himself wondering what M would do for an encore.


	2. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened next?

The door to M's bathroom opened and she stood framed in the doorway looking every bit as stern as when she'd scolded him earlier. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was thinking.

"You can come out now, Mr Tanner."

He crossed the room, and she stepped to the side, but not enough that he wasn't forced to brush past her in order to get through the door. He didn't ask her to move, feeling certain that M intended the close contact, and he knew he was right when the back of her hand brushed against his crotch as he squeezed by. He'd never considered himself the type of man to be submissive to any woman, but he was aware that he was already growing aroused again by M's demeanour. Nevertheless, he felt that he ought to try to regain some measure of control over their relationship.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word she glared at him again. "Did I say you could speak, Mr Tanner?"

"No, but – " he began.

"Perhaps one spanking wasn't enough for you?" she suggested. She pointed to the floor by her feet. "On your knees, Mr Tanner."

Meekly, he obeyed. He watched, fascinated, as she unfastened her skirt and stepped out of it, then rested her arse against the arm of the sofa. He could see she was aroused from the puffiness of her pussy lips, and the moisture glistening in the curls around them.

"Come here." She crooked a finger to beckon him closer and he shuffled forward on his knees, not daring to get to his feet again.

M spread her legs, then grabbed a handful of his curls in her right hand. "Lick me," she ordered, pulling his head forward, and he couldn't help whimpering a little in response. He leaned towards her, reaching out with his right hand to grab the arm of the sofa so he could maintain his balance, and dared to hold her thigh with his other hand; he was relieved that she didn't object. He ducked his head and drew his tongue up the length of M's slit. He heard a muffled expletive above his head, and was aware that his cock was stiffening again, but he ignored both things to concentrate on the task he'd been given. 

As he used his tongue on M, Tanner reflected that it had been some time since he'd gone down on a woman: his last lover had called it 'a disgusting habit' and refused to let him eat her out, or to suck his cock. He'd missed the pleasures of oral sex, but to judge by the noises M was making above him, he hadn't lost any of his old skills.

She grabbed his head in both hands as she came, coating his tongue in her juices, her body bucking wildly as he held her thighs. She shoved him away once she'd finished, and he sat back on his heels, looking up at her as he ran his tongue around his lips to gather up any stray drips.

"Not bad," she conceded, although he could tell she'd enjoyed it a good deal more than those two words implied. She reached down and grabbed his tie, tugging him upwards. He got to his feet, aware that his cock was fully erect again, and hoping she would let him fuck her.

"Trousers off, then lie on your back," she ordered, gesturing at the sofa.

He obeyed immediately, relieved at the implications of her instructions. As he lay down, she unbuttoned the long tailored jacket she wore and he was startled to see there was no blouse underneath it, just the scarf draped around her neck, and an ivory bra that matched the knickers that were lurking in her bathroom. She straddled his thighs, her pussy tantalisingly out of reach of his straining prick, and he watched in delight as she reached behind her and unfastened the bra.

"I'm going to ride you, Mr Tanner, until you explode," she told him, her voice low and sultry.

 _Christ!_ he thought, aware that he was already close to exploding, and wondering what she'd do to him if he came quicker than she liked.

She lowered herself onto his engorged cock, and he couldn't help groaning as her hot, slick pussy engulfed him. He held her hips as she leant forward and yanked his tie undone, then rapidly unbuttoned his shirt. The fact that he was still half-dressed while she straddled him naked was an even bigger turn-on, and he hoped she'd start moving soon or he was going to come despite his best efforts to hold off his orgasm.

M began to rock slowly backwards and forwards, and Tanner couldn't help whimpering yet again. He had never guessed her for a tease, any more than he'd guessed that he'd allow any woman to dominate him, yet both things were true, it appeared. 

He held her hips as he thrust, but she grabbed his wrists and brought his hands to her breasts, and he took the hint to begin massaging her flesh. She then shifted her weight, pinning his thighs with her knees so that she was in control of her movements on his cock and he could no longer thrust properly. There was nothing he could do except let her ride him, as she'd said she would, and hope that he could satisfy her.

To his relief she began to move faster, circling her hips above him as he pinched her nipples and squeezed her breasts. 

"I bet you looked at me and thought I was too old to enjoy a good fuck," she observed.

His left eyebrow rose, and he briefly shook his head. "I hadn't thought about it," he said honestly. It hadn't occurred to him to wonder because he hadn't anticipated finding her desirable.

He thought she was going to give him a sharp answer, but instead she gasped and he felt her inner muscles tightening along the length of his shaft. He came with a grunt, his cock pulsing for longer than he'd expected before he finished emptying his seed into her.

She stretched out on top of him, staring down into his eyes. "If you're ever insubordinate again, Mr Tanner, I shall fire you. Understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. You may be Chief of Staff, but you're _my_ Chief of Staff, and you will do what I tell you, when I tell you, and I expected to be obeyed without question or hesitation." She clenched her inner muscles around his softening cock and he groaned quietly. "And sometimes, I will tell you to fuck me, because you're wholly mine now."

Tanner barely managed to nod in agreement before she lowered her mouth to his and kissed him savagely. Yes, he was definitely hers, he thought, and he was going to enjoy it.


	3. The Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner's relationship with M enters new territory - literally and figuratively.

It had been two weeks since the Goldeneye business was sorted out, and MI6's HQ had been relatively quiet for the last few days, so M decided to travel up to the new training centre that MI6 opened a month ago to carry out the inspection that she'd promised to make. She could have gone on the train, but she preferred, instead, to get Tanner to drive her up to Yorkshire. When she'd hinted that they would have most of the weekend to themselves once her Saturday morning inspection had taken place, he'd been obviously eager to drive her. She'd ended up fucking him on her leather sofa after she'd passed on the news, because he'd been so hard at the idea of a weekend with her that she didn't want to waste the opportunity.

She hadn't told him that she had plans for him for the weekend – plans that involved the use of a specially purchased item for her – and she hoped, his – pleasure. As she considered the prospect she shifted in her seat, aware that her nipples had grown hard and that her pussy was growing slick. She glanced over at Tanner, who was clearly concentrating on the road, and wondered what he'd do if she began wanking herself right there and then. She checked the road ahead and behind, noting how little traffic there was now they were onto the B roads, and decided to test his reactions.

M spread her legs further apart, then slid her right hand up her right thigh, under the skirt she wore; from the corner of her eye she saw Tanner glance across at her, his eyes widening in surprise before he dragged his attention back to the road again. She smirked and pushed her hand higher until her fingertips encountered the curls around her pussy lips. She began massaging the area around her slit, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. Her pussy grew hot, and much slicker as a result of her attentions. Another sideways glance showed that Tanner was already developing an impressive erection, but she would deal with that later. She pushed the tips of her first two fingers into her pussy and groaned softly as the index finger brushed against her clit. Her eyes drifted shut as she began finger fucking herself in earnest; she wasn't aware of Tanner pulling the car off the road into a gateway because she was too busy concentrating on the delightful sensations she was causing.

She came with a gasping, wordless cry, pleasure surging through her body as her orgasm ripped through her. When she opened her eyes again, Tanner was watching her avidly, his cock standing stiffly proud of his body where he'd unfastened his trousers. M pulled her hand out from under her skirt and held it out to Tanner. He clasped her wrist and began eagerly sucking her fingers clean of her sticky juices.

Once he'd finished, she opened her door then looked across at him. "Back seat, now," she ordered, and he hastened to obey, without bothering to hide his erection. She followed him out of the car.

She smirked when he stretched out on his back on the seat without being told, and took a moment to admire how good he looked. She pulled his trousers down as far as his knees, then hitched up her skirt before joining him. She straddled his thighs, while she unfastened her jacket and blouse, then she lowered herself down onto his waiting prick.

Tanner groaned and lifted his hands, waiting for her to direct him on where she wanted to be held. It amused M to know that he was always so pliant, sexually – ever since she'd spanked him in her office for being insubordinate, he'd done whatever she wanted. She brought his hands up to clasp her breasts as she leant forward over his body and began to move.

007-007-007

They arrived at the village near the new training centre an hour later than M had originally planned, but the delay had been worth it as far as she was concerned, and Tanner had seemed satisfied, too.

He seemed startled when they reached the guesthouse and he discovered she'd booked a double room for them under his name, but he signed the register without comment. They followed the landlady up to the room, and she informed that they were her only guests at present, which pleased M.

After bathing, changing and unpacking, they went out to dinner; M suggested they drive over to Wakefield to eat.

"I've got something planned for later this evening," she told Tanner.

"Ma'am?" He raised an eyebrow in obvious curiosity.

"I'm not going to tell you what, Tanner – I don't want to spoil the surprise." She saw colour come into his cheeks and smiled wickedly.

They didn't linger over dinner: Tanner was clearly distracted, doubtless wondering what surprise she had in store, and M was too full of anticipation to want to hang around. She briefly considered playing footsie under the table, but she refrained, deciding that could wait for another night. 

They were back at the guesthouse by nine thirty, and went straight up to their room. 

"Strip," she ordered him, as soon as she'd locked the door behind them.

Tanner's eyebrows rose, then he hastened to obey. By the time he was naked, he was also fully erect and she took a moment to stroke a hand up and down his prick before making him bend over the bed. She fetched a towel, which she spread on the bed so that he wouldn't shoot his load onto the bedding, then she collected her special item from her suitcase.

"Ever been fucked up the arse before, Tanner?" she asked, walking back towards him with a black leather harness in one hand and a sizeable, very realistic-looking dildo in the other.

His eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at the fake cock. "N-n-no," he answered, stuttering slightly.

"Well, first time for everything."

"You're going to fuck me with that?" he asked, and she saw his arms were shaking slightly as he supported his weight on the bed.

"I am."

"Oh."

She smirked, pleased that he wasn't arguing with her. She wasn't interested in non-consensual sex, as she'd told him at the outset of their relationship: if he really objected to anything she wanted to do with or to him, he was free to say so. The fact that he wasn't objecting now told her that he was willing to try this experiment.

She undressed swiftly, then put on the harness. She attached a small vibrator which slipped easily into her already wet pussy, then she attached the larger dildo to the outside. She grabbed the bottle of lubricant she'd brought with her, and walked across to the bed.

"Spread your legs a bit wider," she told him, and he obeyed. She poured a small amount of lube onto her fingers and began to prepare him. He groaned quietly as she slid a finger inside him, and she rested her chin on his shoulder, looking down at his cock.

"I bet if you weren't already hard, you'd have become hard the minute I started this, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," he gasped, and she realised he was reacting to the fact that she'd pushed her finger further inside him.

When she was satisfied that he was loose enough, she moved behind him and grasped his left hip as she guided the dildo inside his arse.

"Oh fuck!" His tone was astonished, but he also sounded pleased, and she grabbed his other hip as she pushed deeper. 

She bottomed out, then turned on the vibrator that was inside her pussy, and with a moan, began to thrust with her fake cock.

Tanner became quietly vocal in expressing his pleasure in being fucked in this way, and although she would normally have silenced him, she chose not to this time, because his moans were making her even hornier. Once she had a good rhythm going, with him thrusting his arse back at her to meet her forward strokes, she reached around him and grabbed his cock. 

"Christ!" His shocked gasp was music to her ears and she grinned as she began pumping his cock while continuing to fuck him. 

Tanner only lasted five minutes after she'd taken hold of his prick before it started to spurt his seed onto the towel; his arse clenched around her fake cock, and moments later she was coming too. She could feel her own juices slicking her thighs as she turned off the vibrator and withdrew.

"Lie down," she told him in a kindly tone as she grabbed the towel and took it, and the toys, into the en suite bathroom. She could see his arms and legs were shaking from the effort of holding himself up.

When she returned, he'd crawled onto the bed and was lying on his back looking very spent. She smirked as she joined him on the bed. "Reckon you're up to giving me a good pussy-licking?" she asked.

Tanner opened his eyes and squinted at her. "In a few minutes, if that's all right?"

"It is."


End file.
